


【狮花】Goodnight 愿君好梦

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: Alpha!特狮xOmega!伊万，双向暗恋，一次醉酒，而伊万不打算错过这次机会……





	【狮花】Goodnight 愿君好梦

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elena159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/gifts).



 

庆功宴的尾声，伊万架着马克离开酒桌。“他不能再喝了，我这就带他去楼上的房——”他试图为这份早退向他的队友作出妥当的解释，却听见人群中，以杰拉德为首爆发出一串过分爽朗的笑声。高个子的西班牙中卫夸张地鼓掌起哄着，脸上的表情满是戏谑：“知道！知道！好好玩，祝你们晚安！”

 

杰拉德的脑子里都在想些什么啊。锁上房门，伊万长舒了一口气。那种腔调，就好像在恭祝新婚燕尔的小情侣一样。不知道同队还有多少人抱有类似的误会呢？事实上，克罗地亚中场和球队里的一号门将纯洁的跟白纸一样，无非是同期加盟、互相扶持、渐渐就眉来眼去的场合越来越多点了嘛……

 

好像是不应该那么纯洁。伊万心底自嘲道。

 

被安置在床上的马克蠕动两下后终于老实下来。他还处在那股兴奋劲儿上，不困，倚着床头的人只顾傻乎乎地咧开嘴，朝他来到巴塞罗那之后最依赖的存在“嘿嘿”地笑。望向伊万的眼睛又是亮亮的。年长的一方见状挠了挠头。德国人对自己的酒量非常自信，结果在实际操作上不小心喝得过快了——而这，恰好给了旁人可乘之机。

 

金发四号的心跳砰砰加速。他不能宣称自己全无预谋。抛开那些从日常相处中诞生的艳情遐想不谈，今天的餐桌上，某人窥见暗恋的对象正痛快豪饮之时，的确有意放缓了自己的酒杯……

 

我需要保证接下来，我采取的每一步行动都是清醒的。

 

伊万欺身上前，跨坐在马克的腰腹处。你这是在利用别人的不清醒！通过肉体的连接强行将你们的关系加速至一个新阶段，这样做会让你感觉很棒吗？良心似乎正拽着克罗地亚人的衣领在他耳边嚎。

 

可我真的真的好想拥有你啊……他扳正特尔施特根的脸，使其直面着自己，言：“等一下再睡，马克，先让我把你的衣服脱掉。”  
然后俯身吻了下去。

 

酒气在唇舌的交缠中二次发酵成更为醇香的味道。分开时，两人都气喘吁吁。被乙醇麻醉了一遍神经，当前又被眼前人掠夺了一番氧气，特尔施特根的大脑需要额外长的时间来处理他刚刚经历的一切。

 

“这……算什么？”他喃喃地问道。对此，伊万选择避而不答。他专注于拆解手头的布料，轻柔的唇印落在马克裸露的肌肤上，从强健的胸肌一路流淌至结实的小腹。再往下的部分则蛰伏着爆发起来更为惊人的力量。想到即将迎接的事物，克罗地亚人下意识地舔了舔嘴角。

 

“胡作非为”如他却在即将褪去德国门将下装时被止住了——其实马克只是将手掌覆在了伊万的后颈上。巴萨中场没料到特尔施特根会突然行动，并且还是直接针对着Omega的敏感处，在那潜藏腺体的位置上反复摩挲。伊万不禁浑身轻颤起来，低低地闷哼出声。他的拳头收紧又松开，泛滥着水汽的双眸挑起朝那人望去，饱含娇羞式的质问。德国人脸上挂着微笑，天真得就像寻到宝藏后等待夸奖的孩子：

 

“原来芬芳的源头是这里啊……”

 

那是，当然。

 

作为单身Omega一名，伊万在赛季中往往通过定期服用抑制剂来调控发情期。但按医嘱上来说，一味的抑制可能使他的新陈代谢发生彻底的紊乱，所以他还会适时的，发泄一下，不依赖药物地熬过发情期。选定的日期大多安排在俱乐部比赛打完的夏休期，也就像现在这样——

 

本是清新淡雅的花香随着其主人的情动而愈发甜腻，仿佛随时就能在空气中凝成蜜汁。撩拨的信息素勾引得另外一方也躁动起来，明亮鲜活的橙香包裹着伊万，光是这种感觉就让后者餍足不已。

 

拉基蒂奇这辈子都不可能把这个龌龊的秘密告诉别人：他曾偷偷地把巴萨一号门将的贴身衣物带回了家。那是他平日聊以自慰的最佳拍档。伊万会贪婪地吸食着残存于它上面的、属于他喜欢的Alpha的味道——若有若无，就好像马克只是隔着一段距离静静看着，看着沉溺于欲望中的他像个婊子一样在床上放荡起舞。Omega需要一点克制力、一点羞耻心，才能避免自己用双腿夹住衣物，再用泥泞的私处反复摩擦它。那太糟糕了！他能想象的布条被自己淋漓的精液与肠液彻底浸湿的样子。但又非常、非常的不够——他无法将沾着Alpha信息素的宝物整个塞进体内。总而言之他需要借助些想象来补全这场性事。自己的手指在后穴里抽插抠弄，诞生出的快感愈发令人焦躁不安。当积攒到顶点的欲望化作一抹白浊从阴茎中喷涌而出，伊万也终于体力不支地栽倒在床铺上。Omega的贪婪小嘴却还在依依不舍地一张一合，它需要那个德国人的肉棒狠狠侵犯它。

 

而现在他离这个目标已经很近了。

 

如此激烈的信息素裹挟着二人，在风暴中心，伊万知道自己正渐渐发情，而马克的喘息同样越来越粗重。或许我应该交由年轻人自己开疆拓土？金发的中场指挥官立即肯定了自己的这一打算。接下来的事是你自找的。他不无狡诈地想。我不过是，恰好碰上了酒醉的你，顺手把你带向我编织的、情欲与道德的天罗地网中——

 

他干脆利落地挣开自己的衬衫，背身坐进马克的怀里，将后颈送到那人的嘴边。“喜欢我的味道吗？我不介意让你多尝点。”背部的绷紧透露出说这话的人其内心根本就慌张得不行。从孤注一掷地决心实施计划之初，伊万便时时提醒自己：被对方彻底推开，也是，很正常的反应。他做不到百分百的相信马克对他的感情，所以才要试验、要主动出击。

 

好在，期待的回应发生了——特尔施特根用双手环住了他的身躯。

 

德国Alpha的鼻尖凑近腺体处。他先嗅了嗅，似乎觉得这种味道着实美好，于是紧接着又用舌头舔舐那里，附加牙齿的轻轻啃咬。酥麻的电流向Omega的四肢百骸扩散，快乐从头颅一路炸裂着窜至脚尖。伊万眯着眼睛，他陶醉于这幸福一刻。尽管某人现在是个醉汉，但那些刻在Alpha骨子里的天性总归是永恒的。克罗地亚人坚信着。或者说，正是因为他是醉的，才更方便原始的兽性爆发出来？

 

门将先生抱着他的双手开始不安分起来。最先受害的是伊万的胸部。马克蹂躏它的手段简直毫无章法，搞得伊万又酸又疼。“嘶，轻点。”他不禁向对方抱怨道。醉酒的一方倒还算听话，果真就减弱了力度，长着老茧的指腹缓缓游弋在此被玩到涨红的乳首，一种异样的快感油然而生，搅得Omega心头痒痒。再、再来一些，请给我更多。发情中的金发男子卑微地挺起胸膛，主动去寻对方的爱抚。未果。不识风趣的Alpha转战于他的腰线，在侧腹的丰腴处狠狠地掐了一把，留下艳红的指印。伊万低喘连连，而马克却颇为自己的杰作得意——大脑仍处于迷茫状态，他单纯是觉得刚才的手感正正好。

 

褪去怀中人底裤的过程好像是拆开礼物的最后一层包装。Omega勃起的阴茎便急不可耐地弹出来，暴露在空气中的马眼甚至在恬不知耻地吐着前液。见状，马克似乎更乐意慢慢地欺负伊万，手掌包裹着茎身撸动的抚慰不可谓不卖力，但频率却越来越缓，惹得久久得不到疏解的伊万渐渐心急。克罗地亚人选择用自己的方式回以颜色：扭动腰肢，用臀肉紧逼着对方裆部的坚挺来回发嗲，果不其然，他感受到马克的肉棒正进一步的变硬变大。然而还未等他再多得意几秒，龟头突然被指甲用力刮蹭着刺激，简直又痛又爽，是Alpha对他的小动作附加的惩罚。“啊——”伴随着伊万的呻吟，阴茎颤抖着缴纳出全部精液。彻底软了身子的人伏在马克身上。

 

“可以了，可以了，请把你的……也都交给我吧……”

 

纯情的恶魔邀请他的爱共赴乐园。

 

马克扶着伊万的腰，后者自己扒开臀瓣对准Alpha的性器坐下。情潮中的甬道又热又湿，无需过多润滑与适应，爱液泛滥的后穴缓缓地将尺寸惊人的凶器吞入其中。伊万的身子上下起伏，Omega内里的每一寸的嫩肉都能吸会舔，裹紧、挽留着马克的巨物不要离开他的温柔乡，于是每当马克只剩一个柱头还抵在后穴中时，肉棒便又被主人的盛情邀请回去，捣得两人发出舒服的喟叹。究竟是处于发情期，克罗地亚人自己骑了两下便娇喘不已，因此，换作年轻力壮的门将先生来主动操办。迅猛的攻击如狂风骤雨般打在伊万的软穴上，马克变换着角度，最终找到某个隐蔽的入口，对准它便又是一阵激烈的攻势，时而大开大合地突刺，时而缠绵缱绻地研磨。如是肏了百千下，生殖腔的门扉终于肯为这热情的访客敞开，阴茎捅进去的一瞬间，金发的Omega格外高亢地尖叫出来。

 

这至深至隐秘的地方从未为外人敞开过。唐突的闯入者、Alpha的粗大性器在娇嫩的腔内肆意驰骋的体验本能地让伊万感到恐惧。然而每一次挺动，都几乎要把他逼上高潮——

 

啊，真好，我的灵与肉终于被你填满了。

 

马克成结的顶端锁住伊万的生殖腔，结合的过程一触即发，不可逆。还在兴头上的Alpha倒还想食髓知味地多顶几下，却发现可供抽插的空间已然被逼到最狭。宛如兜头砸了一桶冰水，特尔施特根这才恍然大悟到事态的严重性——冒冒失失的自己，竟然借着酒意上了他最亲爱的队友。

 

他急忙想要退出来。但是千万年进化来的生理结构，怎容许他如此胡闹？硬拽的过程中，吃痛的是伊万。“不要离开，求你，不要走。”他收紧手臂抱住马克，小穴内也痉挛般地收缩着，做着最无助的挽留。他用欲望强求了自己喜欢的人，这条路已经回不了头了，即使在将要抵达终点的地方马克表现出了悔意，那也、那也……伊万苦涩地咽下所有惶恐。我哀求你：就算明日太阳升起，所有阴暗的谎言终将无处可遁，只在今夜，愿你垂怜，“权当这是一场梦，好吗？”

 

是我的美梦。

 

马克瞪大着双眼，他的大脑依旧无法正常地对自己所目睹的状况作出反应：他的伊万，耀眼的金发被汗水打湿凌乱在额前，脸颊也泛着情欲的红晕，这是无数个春梦中马克最为期待又最不敢直面的瑰丽画卷；他或许前一秒还在极乐之中，如今的表情却委屈得好像马上就要哭出来。为什么会这样呢？迷醉的德国人搞不懂。唯一清晰运转的逻辑是，伊万伤心，他亦会心伤。

 

“别哭啊，伊万……”

 

这是他今晚第一次轻唤对方的名字。

 

标记用的漫长射精开始了，他们一起攀上令人窒息的高潮。马克在伊万的腺体处留下牙印，伊万埋在马克的颈窝处轻轻啜泣。Omega生殖腔内充盈着Alpha的精子，什么时候，两人隐藏的爱意也能这般填满对方的心呢？

 

 

 

 


End file.
